Lilymon tears
by Veedramon
Summary: Lilymon has been asked by Shoutmon to make Taiki stay in the village of smiles, and she has a very special way to do it. Digimon Xros Wars Lilymon&Taiki contains a female Digimon drugging and having fun with a human kid, you have been warned!


Lilymon tears

by Veedramon, edited by kachimaru

The night had fallen over the Green Zone. A party was being held in honor of Taiki Kudou in the village of Smiles, as a group of plant Digimon girls danced around the fireplace. Leading the group of dancers was one that looked to be a mix of plant and a Pixie - yet despite that, she seemed much taller than any of the humans. Taiki saw the tall Digimon girl winking at him and couldn't help but blush, then turned to notice Akari's angry frown. Was she jealous?

Before he could even respond, the winged plant girl leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. She stated that her name was Lilymon and she needed his help. Taiki looked at her, a little surprised - and just as he was going to say something, Akari swiftly pulled Taiki away from Lilymon. While she thought it was all part of Shoutmon's plan to make him stay, that didn't make her any less jealous as Lilymon quicky burst into tears, "Please...only you can help me, General."

"Akari, I cant just ignore her... " Taiki was quickly interrupted as Akari glared at him, before she quickly stormed away from the party. He wasn't sure what to do first: to help the Digimon girl or go after Akari. "Please, help me!" Lilymon clung to him as she continued to cry. Taiki could feel the girl's breasts pressing against his chest. Whilst he was relieved that they were both clothed, it began to make his heart beat faster. No...he didn't have time to think about that, there was someone that needed his help - but he couldn't simply deny Lilymon's request. "Zenjiro..." he finally said with Lilymon still hugging him, making him feel embarrassed.

"Uh...what?" His "rival" replied, seeming rather impressed with Lilymon - and had been staring at her the whole time. "Could you go after Akari for me? She could get in to trouble!" Though Taiki felt he should be the one going, he had already planned to return to the real world. Whatever problem Lilymon was facing seemed serious, yet he couldn't just turn his back on her...Akari's problem could wait for now. "Oh Taiki, you are quite the ladies man, aren't you? I expected nothing less from my General!" beamed Shoutmon, looking at how the fairy girl was hugging Taiki. He'd asked his Digimon friends to do everything possible to make Taiki feel welcome, but this sure was unexpected.

"That's not it!" Taiki blushed, "Lilymon, I'll help you...just...stop crying and let go of me, okay?" She took a deep breath and nodded in agreement, while Zenjiro looked at the situation. "Taiki, just what is going with you and that pretty girl, hm?" Taiki frowned and glanced back. "Zenjiro, she asked for my help and I won't turn my back on her. Now will you PLEASE go check on Akari? The last we need is Mad Leomon taking her hostage.."

"A true man would never let a girl down." Zenjiro smirked and left to look for Akari. Meanwhile, Lilymon took the "General" inside one of the houses and locked the door, dropping the key into one of her boots. "Huh? Why did you do that?" He asked, confused. "General Taiki-kun, I..." Lilymon hesitated, before sitting over a double sized bed with pink sheets, before she started to cry again.

"Eh...I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on, y'know..." Taiki sighed, just what was wrong with her? "Is it true...that you're planning to leave us?" Taiki rubbed his head, looking back to her. "Yes, my friends want to go back home and it's my fault they were put in danger. We humans don't have amazing powers like you Digimon have...we are just weak. I don't want anything bad to happen to them..." he said. That was the reason? Lilymon was crying because she didn't want him to leave?

"So, your friends' safety is more valuable to you than the lives of the whole village?" She stood up and cleaned the tears away from her face with a pink handkerchief. Taiki merely tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"The only reason we're still alive is because you came to help us. Without you, Mad Leomon's army will just kill every Digimon that won't surrender and destroy everything in his path. We don't know why he is doing it, but there are rumors that he's searching for something important...a powerful device that is given to those who rule a zone."

"So...if I leave...you will all die?" Lilymon slaps him across the face. "Of course we will, you idiot! Don't you remember that flying Digimon that attacked the village in the morning? We're still repairing the damage he caused...and it was merely one of Mad Leomon's many soldiers. What do you think will happen if you're not here to power up our Shoutmon group?"

"I...I'm sorry, I just didn't..." Taiki looked down, tenderly rubbing the spot where she slapped him. Lilymon sighed and hugged him softly, which made him feel a little uncomfortable. "Could you stop with the hugs? It's not that you're not cute...but we hardly know one another and..." Before he could continue, Lilymon kissed him. Just what was wrong with that girl? She went from sad to angry...and then to nice in a mere matter of moments.

For a brieft moment Taiki responded to the kiss, but quickly realized what he was doing and pushed Lilymon away, to which she seemed to tear up almost instantly. "Please...stop! Look, I'll stay, okay?" You don't have to try and charm me into staying, y'know."

"But what if I'm not doing this only because of the village...? What if I also think you're cute? You have a thing with that human girl, right?" Lilymon smiles and took off her green boots. Her feet where small, delicate and human like. For a moment Taiki thought about taking the key and running away, but he imagined the digital girl could make a scandal. Being the strategist he was, he decided to play along for the time being.

"Well...Akari has been my friend since childhood, she's always there when I need her. She cares a lot for me...and if it wasn't for her, I would have ended in a hospital several times." Lilymon smiles and continues to undress. "That's interesting...so you do have feelings for her...Taiki-chan?" She began to remove her top made of vines and leaves off, as a result her breasts became exposed.

"That's something private, okay?" He blushed, both for the fact he couldn't stop looking at her nice round breasts, but also because he indeed had feelings for Akari. "Look General, I am a Digimon. And you are a human, we are not biologically compatible. I won't lay eggs or whatever humans have if we make love." Lilymon said, this time taking her skirt off. At least she was wearing underwear: pink panties with green leaf patterns on them. She then motioned for him to sit next to her.

"That's...good to hear, I guess. But I'm not interested." he said, blushing. His body seemed to be betraying him, as he noticed the tent in his pants. He remained still, fearing what would happen if he sat next to the Digimon girl.

"Well, your body seems to think otherwise, Taiki-chan." she said, as Taiki began to notice a strange smell in the air...it was the sweet aroma of flowers. As there were no flowers in the room, he assumed the scent was coming from her. "Lilymon, are you trying to rape me?" he finally asked, covering his groin area with his hands.

"Oh not at all, I just want to have fun, and you seem to like me, so what's the problem with that?" Lilymon smiles, tilting her head.

"Well I don't know how Digimon manage relationships, but humans aren't usually...so forward about these kind of things!" he said, his whole body sweating "Why is it so hot in here?"

"Oh that must be the pollen that goes out from my flower like head when I get excited." she said, giggling a bit. "Look Taiki-chan, you can leave now if you want, but that erection in your pants is going to be hard to explain. Plus you seem to be a nice boy, I really want to teach you about women so when the time comes, you are ready."

The whole situation along with the pollen had made Taiki's body go into overdrive, he started to feel dizzy and eventually fainted, Lilymon managing to catch him before his head hit the floor.

"Dammit, I guess my pollen works different on humans..." she said, what the hell had she been thinking? It was true, she hardly knew him and they'd never even talked before the party. What...what if he didn't recover soon, how would the village survive without their General? She then noticed that Taiki shaft was still erect, as an idea crossed her mind. She picked him up, put him over the bed and got him naked. She had to make the pollen wear off, and she only knew one way to do it.

Lilymon looked at Taiki's chest, he wasn't muscular, yet well built for his age. Then she looked at the goggles on his head, should she have taken them off? No... they kinda looked good on him. Then she lowered her face in front of him, coming to face his member, he was well endowed for a rookie human-err... kid human. Those terms weren't very familiar with her, she just knew about humans that Jijimon had taught her, which wasn't much. She took the shaft into her hands and gently stroked at it... no reaction. She tried sliding her tongue down the tip of his shaft, slowly licking it until she reached the base before licking back up.

"Hmm" the boy said, as Lilymon combined licking the tip whilst stroking his length with her two hands. Taiki started to moan as she was soon sucking his shaft, taking half of it inside her mouth, her right hand toying with his nuts. When she noticed the boy starting to leak drops of pre inside her mouth, she stopped. She didn't know how much endurance humans had, so she was not going to waste his seed. She took her panties out, sat in a kneeling position over his legs and stood up a bit, moved closer and slid the tip of his erect shaft inside her.

"Oh... been so long... " She had started to take more of his shaft, when suddenly Taiki woke up! "Eh? What the hell?" he said, momentary confused, before he quickly noticed that he was naked, and more importantly, just where his 'lollypop' was stuck. He blushed fiercely, that's why he had been feeling so good in his sleep? Then he tried to pull away, but Lilymon just sat over his erect soldier, taking all of him at once, screaming in pleasure.

"Ohhh... yes, Wait! Stop this, Akari is gonna kill me!" He protested, unable to avoid moaning. But the plant girl just continued, sliding in and out of his shaft, Taiki could not resist the pleasure, his mind racing for an answer. If he tried to go away now, things would look really bad, but if he stayed and kept going maybe Akari would never find out. He felt angry with himself for being such a jerk, but the rational part of his mind kept bugging him. Was it such a big betrayal...? He and Akari were never more than friends; they'd never kissed, they didn't even hold hands... he wasn't even sure if Akari felt something for him.

"Akari... I am sorry" Taiki cried, then he noticed his body hugging Lilymon, he did feel a little weird - was it because of the pollen? No...it was not only that, he wanted this, and once he realized that there was no way to fix things, he might as well enjoy the situation he was in. This time he threw his head back, moaning as he let the plant girl ride his shaft. He had to admit himself he had never felt so good before, not even when he masturbated at night in the bathroom, with the lights turned off.

He then extended his hands, massaging her breasts, making her moans even louder. He wondered if Akari would have breasts as big a Lilymon when she became a few years older. He found himself imagining the plant girl was just an older Akari, that really turned him on, and made everything felt less wrong, was it because of the pollen? At this point he didn't really care.

"Oh Akari, I love you!" he screamed, his shaft letting out small drops of cum, getting closer to the climax, Lilymon was not annoyed at all by how he called her, Taiki had already admitted earlier he had a thing for that human girl, plus the pollen was probably clouding his mind.

Taiki stuck his head to her left breast, licking it, his right hand toying with her right nipple. He wasn't so bad for being his first time, Lilymon wondered if this kid had seen videos on the internet he shouldn't have. He rubbed her ass with his free hand, the surprise combined with the excitement of initiating a young male into sex drove her over the edge. She felt her climax taking her body, a wave of pleasure shooting out from between her legs. Just seconds later he released his whole load inside her, screaming and moaning, sticking his face between her breasts.

Lilymon let herself fall over the boy, his now soft member sliding out of her, as she noticed the boy was asleep once more. She smiled, thinking humans sure had a very low endurance. "Don't worry Taiki-chan, I will fix everything for you." gently kissing his lips.

Some time later the 'General' was clean and dressed, his body laying over the bed on one of the guest houses. His friends found him in the morning, Akari was going to yell at him, but when she found him whispering her name in dreams, she blushed and her anger melted away. Which lasted until Taiki woke up and told them they where staying, she slapped him and stormed away once more, but that's another story.

The End

PS: This fanfic sure was hell to write, since I really wanted to get Taiki right, and of course, I failed. If you really want to know, after Akari storms away the second time Taiki chases her to the forest while Shoutmon is still angry because he thinks they are leaving. Then Zenjiro tells him they aren't and things played more or less like in the second episode, with Shoutmon screaming at Mad Leomon that as the future Digimon king he wont let him hurt his friends. Then Taiki realizes Shoutmon wants to be the Digimon king to protect everyone, not for selfish reasons. 


End file.
